


Home for Christmas

by Whatif_ifonly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatif_ifonly/pseuds/Whatif_ifonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took over ten years and a lot of pain and heartache, but Spence and JJ were finally home for Christmas. 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange fic for Annber03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I'm happy to present my gift exchange fic for Annber03. The prompts were "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home) - the U2 version, snow, a family gathering, and a Christmas tree. The song, snow, and Christmas tree make their appearance in this chapter. I'm working on a second chapter that covers the family gathering.
> 
> Also - one more quick note, I know everyone is worried that I've abandoned my other stories. Don't worry; I haven't. I'm working on the next chapters of Use Your Illusion, The Road Before Us, Though the Road was Never Smooth, and All Roads Lead to Rome... I also have a couple of requests from a few different folks that I'm working on filling - so more to come from me soon (in addition to chapter two of this tale).
> 
> Without further adieu, happy reading :D

* * *

 

"Pretty lights on the tree, I'm watching them shine" Spencer sang along with Bono's heartfelt pleas in Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) as he poured hot water from the tea kettle into two mugs and over the peppermint tea bags. "You should be here with me, baby please come home." He tapped his foot in time with the Christmas music playing on the stereo in the other room as he waited for the tea to steep.

As he finished preparing the tea just the way that he knew JJ liked it he thought about how for the first time since he was ten years old he felt like he was home for Christmas. He couldn't help the large grin that crossed his face as he thought, 'Home. Home for Christmas. Home for Christmas with JJ and Henry.' The smile on his face grew as he picked up the two mugs of peppermint tea and headed to join JJ in the living room.

Spencer paused, leaning against the doorway watching JJ where she sat curled up in the window seat watching the snow falling outside. He could tell she was lost in her thoughts and decided to give her a moment before he joined her.

JJ watched the dark snowy night out the window as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her wondering when Spence was going to be back. She missed his body heat and cuddling with him. She smiled. It was amazing how much things had changed in a year; however she couldn't help but wince as she thought of all the drama and angst she'd had to deal with to reach this point.

She's meant what she said when the team went out to celebrate her and Matt's successful rescue; no more lies. Unfortunately Will hadn't done so well with the truth. The knowledge of the loss of their second child while she'd been in Afghanistan had simply been too much for their marriage to bear. Within weeks of JJ telling him the full truth of what had happened in the Middle East that led to her abduction by Hastings and Askari, Will had moved out.

In the ensuing weeks and months Spence had been her lifeline. Spence supported her emotionally after fights with Will where she begged him to come home and to give them another chance. Spence supported her physically when her PTSD was at its worst and she woke up in the middle of the night screaming her throat raw from a nightmare. Spence held back her hair when she was so upset that she became violently ill. Spence made her tea and listened to her as she told him everything.

With everything out in the open, she and Spence bonded over their losses. They shared in grieving the loss of what might have been as well as coming to terms with how those losses had shaped them and changed them. Spence had lost Maeve and the potential future he'd been beginning to see with a wife and children and a family; a little bit of his faith in humanity; and a little bit of his hope for the future. She had lost a child; a little bit of her innocence; a little bit of her faith in justice that right would always triumph over evil; and in the end her husband and the hope that they would be able to work things out and their marriage could be saved.

The closeness of her relationship with Spence before Emily's "death" returned and intensified. Suddenly one day she was left wondering why they'd never had a second date all those years ago… that, after much discussion had led to a second date and they hadn't looked back since. In the end, for all the faith and hope they'd lost separately, together they'd found love… and in finding love, their faith and hope were being rebuilt as well.

Finally Spencer stood up straight and headed across the living room. In a few long strides he was at JJ's side handing her tea to her. "Hey," he said softly to get her attention as he slipped in beside her.

JJ startled slightly and then turned, taking the mug from him. Her fingers wrapped around the comfortably warm ceramic as she cradled the mug in her hands and lifted it to her lips, a peppermint column of steam rising to her nostrils as she sipped languidly on the warm aromatic tea.

Spencer's breath caught in his throat as he watched JJ take a long slow sip. Her eyes closed in pleasure as the warm peppermint slid down her esophagus, the defined muscles of her swanlike neck twitching and relaxing as she swallowed.

JJ felt Spence's eyes on her and smirked into her mug as she took a sip. "What no hot chocolate?" she teased as she cradled the mug back in her hands and shifted her body to lean back against Spence's chest.

Spence wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. "I thought about making hot chocolate… but I don't think Henry would ever forgive us if we had hot chocolate without him when he's going to be here soon." He grinned as he nuzzled into her hair.

JJ grinned at how much closer her son and his godfather had gotten ever since they'd moved into their new place together. "Henry will be very happy we waited for him to have cocoa." She said as she settled her hand to rest on top of Spence's on her belly, her fingers tangling with his. "I can't believe how early it's getting dark still." She commented and she turned back to watch the snow falling outside.

Spencer nodded as his hand rubbed over JJ's side and belly, "Well it is the part of the year with the shortest days… at least the days are getting longer now… and of course the snow storm isn't helping," he said, pausing to catch his breath. "So, you were miles away when I came in…you looked like you were deep in thought…" he prodded, knowing that if she wanted to share her thoughts, she would.

JJ turned slightly as she looked up to meet Spence's gaze, her head brushing against his chest. "I was just thinking about this year… and what a crazy year it's been… and how it didn't turn out the way I would have thought it would if you asked me a year ago." She said glancing up at him with slightly teary eyes and a soft voice, the power of her emotions overtaking her.

"I'm so…" Spencer mumbled as JJ reached up and placed her fingers across his lips.

"We've talked about this Spence. You don't need to be sorry. I'm not. I wonder about what the baby would have looked like and whether Henry would have liked being a big brother. If I'm sorry about anything it's the baby… but I'm not sorry about Will leaving and I'm not sorry that you and I are together. Things happen the way they do for a reason. Some things just aren't meant to be… and others are." She said as she pulled her fingers away from his lips and then leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Hmmm" Spencer moaned as JJ broke the kiss, "So, quite the plot-twist this year huh?" Spence joked, attempting to lighten the mood again.

"Better than any book I've ever read… with a happier ending too." She replied with a wink letting him know that she'd noticed his concern. "I'm fine… more than fine actually." She murmured to assuage his fears, her fingers digging into the front of his sweater as she leaned up to kiss him again.

Spencer moaned as the kiss deepened.

JJ stood up on her knees, straddling him as she sat her tea on the side table and then took his from him and sat it off to the side as well. Then she sank down into his lap, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He grunted in pleasure as JJ's hips settled against his own. His hands dropped to her thighs. He slid them up her thighs, wrapping them around her hips, reveling in the feel of her tight jean clad posterior in the palms of his hands before he slid his hands up to the small of her back, his fingers toying with the hem of her sweater and then splaying across the small of her back and pressing against her skin as he traced the waistband of her jeans.

Meanwhile, JJ traced the roof of his mouth with her tongue in a tantalizingly slow fashion. She pulled away long enough to nip and tug at his lip, and then she retraced his lips, her fingers guiding him to tip his head, her fingers passionately tangling in his hair as their tongues did the same. She arched against him, wanting to curl her body as close to him as physically possible. He pulled away, nuzzling against her neck and kissing a line down her neck to her collar bone where he pressed small kisses into the crevice of her neck where the collar of her sweater met her neck.

JJ whined in exasperation as the doorbell rang interrupting them. She dropped her head to his chest, breathing deeply to catch her breath. Then the doorbell rang again. She shook her head, knowing exactly who was at the door. That was Will, impatient as ever.

She climbed out of Spence's lap and leaned down, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She trailed her thumb across his lower lip as she stood back up. "Hold onto that thought for later tonight." She said winking at him over her shoulder as she turned and headed to answer the door.

"Evenin' JJ" Will said with a nod before she could even get a word out as she opened the door and stepped out onto the stoop.

"Merry Christmas Will," JJ replied with a smile, the good cheer evident in her voice. She was glad they were finally able to work their way back to a cordial level of interaction for Henry's sake. The months of bitter stares, angry banter, and cold silence had been painful… and hard to hide from Henry behind fake platitudes and smiles.

"You too," he replied, practically biting his own tongue to hold back the 'cher' that would have come naturally at the end of any sentence he spoke to her just a year ago. He'd lost the right to use that term of endearment however when he walked away… he realized only when it was too late just what all he was walking away from. Now another man had taken his place, and given who that man was, Will knew he wouldn't get another chance to earn the right to call JJ 'cher' ever again. "Spencer here?"

"Yeah, he is." JJ answered, curious about Will's question since he knew Spence moved in almost two months ago now.

Will nodded in silent understanding, "Tell him I said Merry Christmas too then. I should probably…" he trailed off as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to point at his truck as he shuffled his feet awkwardly, still uncomfortable about the idea of Spencer Reid being with his wife… ex-wife… but he knew that he had to come to terms with it. It was abundantly clear that JJ and Spencer together as a couple wasn't changing anytime soon. "Hey be good for your Momma and Uncle Spencer bubba." He said as he squatted down to hug Henry goodbye.

"I'm always good Daddy!" Henry said with a giggle.

"Cheeky son… very cheeky." Will said with a smile, rubbing the top of the Henry's knit cap.

Henry let out a giggle as he squirmed in his father's embrace and lifted his hands to push his hat back up out of his eyes.

"I'll see you next week end Henry. I love you." Will said giving his son one last hug before standing back up.

"I love you too Daddy." Henry replied.

A small tear escaped the corner of JJ's eye, glad that Henry and Will's bond was as tight as ever. She wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders as they watched Will walk down the sidewalk and around the front of his truck. Will climbed in and started his truck and then gave a final wave before driving off into the snowy night.

"Hey come on; let's go inside where it's warm." JJ said, rubbing Henry's shoulder.

Henry looked up at his Mommy, his hands pushing up on his hat as it slipped down into his eyes again. "You should be wearing your coat Mommy!" he said as he reached out with his mitten covered hand and pulled her towards the door.

"You're right… I should have been wearing my coat. What was I thinking?" JJ teased playfully as she followed Henry into the house and knelt down to help him out of his boots and coat.

"I'm thinking that you were thinking about how warm you're going to get helping Henry and I decorate this big huge Christmas tree." Spence said as he stood up from underneath the lower branches of the tree and picked up the now empty water picture and brushed off his knees.

"UNCLE SPENCE!" Henry said excitedly as he rushed towards him.

JJ smiled as Spence caught Henry and lifted him up onto his hip and then turned so they could conspire together on how to decorate the Christmas tree. "Do you boys have a plan of attack for decorating?" she asked as she joined them. "We need to get it done tonight because everyone is coming over tomorrow."

JJ and Spence's eyes met over the top of Henry's head as he rambled off all of the things they needed to put on the tree. "That sounds like a lot little man. We better break it up so we can get everything done. Maybe Uncle Spence can string the lights for us since he can reach the top of the tree without a ladder?"

"Uh huh" Henry nodded in agreement as he turned to look at Uncle Spence.

"Okay buddy, I'm on lights then. Are you going to help Mommy get the ornaments organized so we can hang them as soon as I have the lights up?" Spencer asked as he set Henry down on his feet.

"Yep!" Henry nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

"I think this would look better on the tree than on you little man." JJ teased as she pulled a stray strand of tinsel off of Henry's shoulder and deposited on a branch of the tree.

"It looks pretty good huh buddy?" Uncle Spence asked as he held out his hand for a high five.

"Uh huh!" Henry nodded vigorously as he gave Uncle Spence a spirited high five that involved practically his whole six year old body. His hair flopped over his eyes as the force from his motion caught it and swept it about.

JJ smiled and reached down brushing her baby boy's hair back out of his eyes. "You know what would make it even more awesome?" JJ asked as she stepped over to the nearby light switch, "Check this out." She said as she slid the dimmer switch down, muting the overhead lighting in the living room until most of the light in the living room came from the tree.

The lights twinkled, refracting off of the facets of the shiny ornaments and the tinsel shimmered merrily giving the Christmas tree an ethereal quality as it stood tall and proud, framed by the dark snowy night sky just outside the large windows on either side of it.

"It's beautiful Mommy." Henry whispered in awe as he looked up at the tree.

As JJ made her way back to join Henry and Spence in front of the tree, she noticed the one last final decoration left to place on the tree. "Look, we missed something." She said as she picked up the angel and passed it to Spence.

"Hey Henry, how would you like to put the angel on the top of the tree?" Spencer asked as he squatted down next to his godson.

"Can I?" Henry asked eagerly as he looked back and forth between Mommy and Uncle Spence.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one who's tall enough to lift you up so you can reach." JJ said as she ran her fingers through Henry's hair.

Henry quickly turned to look at Uncle Spence with an eager expression.

"Here, you hold her and I'll lift you up." Spencer said as he handed Henry the blonde haired, blue eyed angel. Then he stood up with Henry in his arms and hoisted him up ever so carefully so he could reach the top of the tree and place the angel.

Henry bit his lip in concentration as he ever so carefully placed the angel perfectly in her place of honor on the tip top of the Christmas tree.

"Good job Henry!" JJ cheered as Spence lowered him back down on his feet.

"Didja see Mommy?" Henry cheered, looking up at Mommy in earnestness. "Now she can watch over us!"

JJ smiled and knelt down next to Henry. "You're right; I bet she has the best vantage point in the whole house to watch over us all."

"Sort of like a Christmas guardian angel." Spencer added, not able to help but notice how much the angel at the top of the tree reminded him of his two favorite people, the two blonde haired blue eyed angels who stood just next to him.

Henry turned and looked up at the angel at the top of the tree in contemplation as he studied the angel. And then just for a moment, it was as if the angel was studying him in return… it was almost as if she winked at him. "Mommy, she winked at me… the angel winked at me!"

JJ startled and looked to the top of the tree at the angel she'd purchased a few years ago because it reminded her of Henry in a way with the blonde hair and the bluest eyes… and she'd been unable to deny that as beautiful as the angel was, that perhaps that was what the baby might have looked like had it been a little girl.

JJ swallowed thickly, the emotion catching in her throat, "Well little man, I'm sure she just wanted to let you know that you're right. She's watching over us." She answered as she wrapped her arm Henry as she turned and looked up at the angel on top of the tree. Then she looked up to the sky, as she thought of the angel that was surely watching over them and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this didn't happen as quickly as I'd hoped - but still a significant improvement over my previous posting times! So here's to improvement! As for this chapter - well let's just say that the story took on a life of it's own... you'll see what I mean. I'm marking this one as completed for now... but you never know - I could be inspired to add another chapter or two at some point - so we'll see. ;)
> 
> I've have a couple work things that HAVE to get done this week - the sooner the better... but then it's back to working on all of the updates you've all been anxiously waiting for, along with some things that most of you don't even know exist. :D So stay tuned for more in the near future.
> 
> Here's the chapter that satisfies the family gathering portion of the prompt... well if your version of family is the same as mine. :D Annber03 - I hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as the first! Without further adieu,
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ wrapped the foil back over the top of the turkey in the roasting pan and then closed the oven. She moved over to the nearby counter and opened the lid of the crock pot, checking on the ham. She nodded in satisfaction that both were on time to finish shortly after the team arrived in a couple of hours.

"Mmmm, it smells delicious in here." Spence said as he walked into the kitchen behind JJ and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That would be the ham and the turkey. Are you going to…oh…" JJ gasped softly in surprise at the feeling of Spence's lips on her neck.

"No… I'm pretty sure it's you that smells so positively divine." Spence murmured softly as he buried his face in JJ's neck, kissing and nuzzling the soft skin, pausing only to trail the tip of his nose along the shell of her ear.

"Spence," JJ wined softly, turning in his arms to face him, "we have to finish getting everything ready and Henry…" she started to say, her hands resting on his waist.

Spence smirked as he slowly walked JJ backwards until she was against the counter top of the island. "Henry is happily playing in the other room," he said as he leaned in and kissed JJ.

"Mmmm," JJ moaned softly, her hands sliding up Spence's torso as their kiss deepened.

* * *

"In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he is Carson Brown," Penelope sang along with the radio as she pulled Esther into JJ and Reid's driveway. The team had agreed to meet at JJ and Reid's house at 11:30 so they could all help with the final preparations before eating lunch at 12:30, but she'd decided to head over a little bit earlier just in case Goldilocks and Gorgeous Gray Matter needed a little extra help before the rest of the team showed up.

She climbed out of the car and grabbed the four bags of presents she had for everyone and carried them up the walk and set them on the top step by the door. Then she returned to the car for the couple of casserole dishes and trays that help her offerings for their team holiday get together and climbed the stairs.

She rang the doorbell and patiently waited for JJ or Reid to answer the door. And she waited… and she waited… and she waited some more. Then she rang the doorbell again. When still no one came to the door, she grew concerned and pulled out her key ring that held the key they'd given her to the house.

"Aunt Penny!" screeched an excited Henry as he turned from where he was playing and saw his Godmother coming in the door. He sprang up from the floor and ran to greet her.

"There's one of my favorite guys!" Penelope responded. "Why didn't you answer the door?"

"Mommy and Uncle Spence say I'm not allowed to answer the door by myself." Henry answered as he wrapped his arms around her in a hello hug.

"Ah, well you know what, Mommy and Uncle Spencer are right. Where are Mommy and Uncle Spencer anyway?" she asked in a concerned, but calm voice, not wanting to scare her Godson with how concerned she was as she sat down the bags of food in her hands and wrapped her arms around her best friend's blond mini-me.

"They're in the kitchen." Henry said as his nose wrinkled up in thought as he tipped his head back and lucked up at her. "Mommy said she needed to check on the turkey and da ham… and then Uncle Spence said he was gonna help her."

Penelope nodded, relieved to see that Henry was okay and to know that JJ and Reid were alright as well. She released Henry and then reached back outside and grabbed the bags of presents before shutting and locking the door again. "Do you think you could help me put these under the tree sweetie?" she asked as she handed Henry what she knew to be the lightest bag.

"Wow, this is a lot of presents Aunt Penny!" Henry exclaimed as he and Aunt Penelope arranged the presents in front of the tree, adding to the somewhat massive pile that JJ and Spence had put under the tree after Henry was in bed the night before.

"I know munchkin, but there's a lot of people coming over today right?" she replied as she smiled fondly at Henry and how big he was getting.

Henry nodded in agreement as he dug through the bags full of gifts.

"Tell you what, why don't you finish putting these under the tree and I'll go see if Mommy and Uncle Spencer need any help." She said as she stood up.

"Okay!" Henry replied as he continued digging in the bags and pulling out present after present to place under the tree.

* * *

"Mmmm, how are you not worn out from last night?" JJ murmured as she wrapped her legs around Spence's waist, her ankles locking her legs in place where they crossed, her heals digging into his ass, as she settled onto her perch on the edge of the counter where he had just placed her.

Spence smirked as he continued to nuzzle her neck. "I can never get enough of you JJ."

"We'll see about that tonight…" JJ teased playfully as she used her fingers where they were threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck to guide him up to her lips.

Spence trailed his hands up and down JJ's legs as he leaned into her and the counter, his head tipping into the kiss as his lips met hers.

JJ purred as she parted her lips and her tongue tangled with Spence's. She could taste the coffee on his lips and tongue along with the sweetness of all the sugar he'd added layered in with the natural taste of him as their tongues swirled and tangoed. She tightened her legs pulling him closer, arching against him as she did so.

His feet slipped and he had to shift them as JJ's legs contracted around his waist and she pressed against him. His hands moved to the counter top, bracing himself to avoid falling over completely. Even so, he leaned forward ever so slightly to avoid falling over and causing JJ to lean back still completely wrapped around him.

This was the visage that Penelope Garcia walked in on when she went looking for her friends. "OH MY!" Penelope exclaimed and fanned herself as she turned around after setting her bags of goodies down.

JJ and Spence quickly jerked apart at having been caught making out, in their own kitchen no less, by Penelope Garcia.

After a quick check of their clothes to make sure they were nothing more than rumpled JJ turned to look at their friend, "You can turn around Penelope, nothing is going on."

Penelope turned around and quirked an eyebrow at her friends. "I beg to differ mes amis. If things had gotten any hotter in here my lovely turtle doves, you would have flambéed the turkey and the ham that I can smell are happily baking away, not to mention leaving scorch marks on the walls and cabinets. I always knew the two of you would be hot… but wow…it's a good thing Sam is a fireman." She teased with a wicked grin on her face.

JJ stared at her, her mouth wide open, completely unable to retort as she felt the heat at the embarrassment slowly creep up her face.

Surprisingly it was Spence who quipped, "But Garcia, I thought Sam was responsible for putting out your fires?" he said with a boyish grin on his face as he tipped his head and pretended to study her.

JJ chuckled and turned back to Spence, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the counter as she released her hold on his waist. Then she jumped down off the counter. "So, do you need to put anything in the oven?" she asked as she glanced up at the clock and noted that it was only just after 10:30 and that Garcia had come an hour early to make sure they had plenty of help getting ready.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that," Spence said, pausing for a fraction of a second to kiss the side of JJ's head.

"Hurummmph", Penelope sighed, "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, now you guys can hear the doorbell." She teased chuckling as JJ blushed once again and Reid pretended not to hear her as he hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Emily!" Reid exclaimed happily as he opened the door to find their dark haired former team member on their steps.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I came early," Emily said as she look tipped her head studying the young man in front of her , "it was either come early or brunch with the Ambassador and some politicos." Emily said with a soft smile. Coming back from the dead might have strengthened her relationship with her mother, but that still didn't mean she wanted to be sucked into a political strategy brunch with her mother and her inner circle.

"No… it's great to see you." he said as he stepped back to grant her entry. "Besides, Garcia came early too." He said as he took her coat from her and turned to hang it up in the closet.

"Yeah?" Emily asked as she closed the door and kicked off her shoes. Then she made her way into the living room and sat the bag of gifts she'd brought next to the mountainous pile already under, around, and in front of the tree, pausing to give a quick hug to Henry as he looked up from playing.

"Yeah," He said, nodding as he turned back from hanging up her coat, "Garcia and JJ are in the kitchen… do you want some coffee?"

"Actually tea would be wonderful, if you have it?" she replied, following him into the kitchen.

"EMSTER!" Garcia exclaimed gleefully as Emily's appeared around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

Spence carefully side stepped the greetings and headed to the cupboard, pulling down a mug and preparing a cup of tea for Emily.

"Hey PG!" Emily replied, suddenly finding her arms full of one very merry tech analyst. She gave a wave and a smile.

"Hey Em, glad you could make it." JJ said stepping forward for a hug of her own once Garcia released her.

"I wouldn't have missed it… just because we don't share blood doesn't mean you guys are just as much family." Emily replied as she wrapped her arms around JJ. "So what all have I missed?" she asked as she stepped back and looked back and forth between her two best female friends.

"Let's see… what do you want to hear about first? Hot stuff deciding that he's not just playing doctor with Savannah and now they're moving in together? Rossi being a proud papa and grandpa completely out of the blue? How well things are working out for our resident genius and peaches based on the eye-full I got a few minutes ago? Oh wait… I've got it, breaking news fresh off the presses… a certain tall dark and handsome Unit Chief is recently available again as I've heard through the grapevine." She said quirking her eyebrow up at the last bit of news. "Perhaps you could happen to find said Unit Chief under the mistletoe and make a little Christmas magic."

"And on that note, I'm going to go hang out with Henry for a little bit." Spence said as he stepped up to the girls and handed Emily her cup of tea. He paused and wrapped his arm around JJ, squeezing for good measure as he leaned down and kissed the side of her head before making his way out of the room to let the girls have a little time with just the three of them like old times before everyone else showed up.

* * *

"Okay junior profilers, it's time to eat!" Garcia said excitedly clapping her hands together as she walked into the living room to get Henry, Jack, and Meg's attention.

"Awesome! I'm hungry Aunt Penny!" Jack announced as he bounced from his seat on the ground and practically ran to wash his hands.

"Me too!" Henry exclaimed, popping up from the floor to follow behind his older cool friend Jack.

Meg was left standing in the living room with a bemused expression on her face as her hands twisted in the hem of her sweater, unsure and uncertain of exactly where she fit in the dynamic.

"It's a little rough being the only girl and there being just a bit of an age gap isn't it my Fairy Princess?" Garcia asked as she wrapped her arm around Meg's shoulders.

"I…" Meg started and then trailed off, nodding as she looked at Garcia and nodded.

"Don't worry sweetums, us girls stick together… I think a movie night might be in order… or ooooooooooooooooo shopping!" Garcia commented excitedly, visions of all the girly things she could do with her new quasi niece to bond like she had over the years with Jack and Henry as she led Meg back towards the dining room.

* * *

"JJ, everything looks delicious." Alex said as she helped carry the last of the serving platters to the table.

"Thanks… and thanks for coming. I know how much it means to Spence that you keep in touch. He's had too many people walk out of his life and not keep in touch." JJ said softly as she turned to look back into the kitchen where Spence stood with the rest of the team organizing the last of the dishes.

Alex turned and followed JJ's line of sight and smiled fondly at the sight of Spencer laughing with Morgan and Emily about something. She couldn't help but imagine that her Ethen would have grown up to be much like Spencer Reid, it was a charming image… but then she reminded herself that Spencer Reid was completely separate from her son. No matter how much Spencer might remind her of her son, he was completely worthy and deserving of her friendship in his own right. "I don't see how anyone could completely walk away from having Spencer Reid in their life," She said with a nod in his direction, "clearly it isn't a fault of Spencer's that they walked away, but rather issues in the lives of the people that walked away and stayed away."

JJ smiled at Alex, appreciative of another friend in Spence's life who understood him as well as she did… if not a little differently. If she wasn't mistaken there was a certain mother-son element to Spence and Alex's relationship that had only grown since Alex had left the team. She'd been concerned when Alex left the team so abruptly after Texas. After all, it bore distinct reminders to Gideon leaving the team… what with Alex leaving Spence with her credentials and gun. So she'd been happily surprised when Alex stayed in contact with Spence, checking in on him randomly at first and then building up to weekly calls between the two.

Kate walked into the dining room followed by the rest of the team, her husband Chris, Savannah, Emily, and James each with their hands full of platters, bowls, or beverages. "Hey sweet girl," she said as she paused next to Meg, "can you please take this and set it on the table next to the salad please?" she asked as she nodded to the bottle of salad dressing trapped between her hand and the side of the bowl she was carrying in the same hand.

"Uh huh!" Meg said, eager to be helpful as she grabbed the bottle and then hovered awkwardly, unsure where to sit at the large table.

"Where on Earth did you find a table to seat this many people?" Savannah asked as she carried in the last of the food and they all stood around the table completely covered from end to end with food and place settings for sixteen.

JJ smiled. "My mom had my brother deliver it when Spence and I moved in here. It was my parents table, but she thought it would get more use here… and since she and my brother and his family are coming here for Christmas this year, she was definitely right."

"Meetin' the family huh pretty boy?" Morgan teased, messing up Reid's hair as he walked behind the younger agent to get to a spot at the table next to Savannah.

"He's met them before, several times actually. I think they might even like him better than me." JJ replied in an amused tone as she defended her boyfriend from the teasing as she walked around the table filling up everyone's wine glasses. "Wine, Kate?" she asked as she paused next to Kate's chair.

"Ummm no… actually… now is as good a time as any I suppose…." Kate paused, biting her lip as she looked back and forth between Chris on her one side and Meg on the other.

Hotch's brows furrowed as he connected the pieces. "Congratulations" he said pre-empting Kate's struggle to find the best way to make her announcement to the team.

Stunned silence passed over the table as the team members looked from one another, none of them putting the pieces together as quickly as Hotch had, except for JJ who stood frozen behind Kate, her fingers tightly gripping the wine bottle so she didn't drop it.

Kate took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She announced to the table at large.

A chorus of congratulations quickly echoed around the table. Emily and Spence's eyes however, quickly sought out JJ's, each concerned about how this news would impact her.

JJ took a deep breath, glad she had the extra couple seconds before the announcement to settle her… well she couldn't quite think of what the feeling was, but she was glad for the extra few seconds to shake the feeling off anyway. "Congratulation!" she cheered, leaning down to hug Kate.

* * *

"Thanks Sam," Penelope said as her boyfriend handed her a stack of dirty dishes from clearing the table.

"You're welcome." He answered, giving her a brilliant smile as he headed back out to the dining room to work on finishing clearing the table with Morgan.

"Hey," Spence whispered into JJ's ear as he stepped up behind JJ where she stood rinsing the dishes and silverware and loading the dishwasher and wrapped his arms around her waist, "… are you okay?"

JJ took a deep breath and nodded her head, though her shoulders shook slightly.

Spence tightened his grip around her waist. "I know you're happy for Kate and Chris… but I also know their announcement was shock for you… You don't have to hide that from me." He said as his fingers stroked lightly over her hip and he leaned his forehead against the side of her head.

JJ turned her head, her forehead pressing up against his, "Later Spence… I promise." She whispered in reply, knowing that she needed to talk about what she was feeling so it didn't fester like she'd allowed things to for the first few months after her abduction. However, she also knew that now was not the time. They had company and she didn't want to detract from Kate's joyous news.

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to it." Spence whispered against her lips.

"I expect nothing less." She murmured back as her lips brushed against Spence's in soft, sweet kiss.

"Hey now," Morgan called out as he entered the kitchen with the last of the leftovers to be put away, "don't make me have Sam turn the fire hose on the two of you!" he teased, delighted though to see both of his friends have some happiness after all they'd both been through in the last couple of years.

* * *

"So, how's your newly found fatherhood?" Hotch asked, clapping Dave on the shoulder as he sat down in between Dave and Emily and handed them each a cup of coffee.

Dave shook his head, "Aaron, it's amazing… she's amazing… and my grandson is amazing too… all this time and I never knew. How could I not have known? I'm still waiting for someone to jump out and yell 'Gotcha!'"

"Grandpa Dave, huh?" Emily teased.

"Hey, I'm Nonno to Kai I'll have you know." Dave replied with a large grin on his face.

"Ah, well you wear it well. Kai is a lucky kid." Emily replied.

"And I'm a lucky man… not too many people get a second chance without even realizing it." Dave said lost in his thoughts for a moment as he wondered what would have happened if James had lived and he'd known about Joy from the very beginning… but then he supposed such thoughts were wasted when he would much rather enjoy the here and now.

Hotch nodded along in agreement. "I'd say we're all pretty lucky." He said as he looked over JJ and Reid's living room at where the team was all getting comfortable to settle in for the duration of what would appear, based on the mounds of gifts completely camouflaging the bottom of the Christmas tree, to be hours of present unwrapping.

* * *

"Thanks Aunt Penny!" Jack exclaimed gleefully as he opened his gift from her, and turned to show Henry.

Henry's eyes grew big as he held up his own matching gift from Aunt Penny, but in a different color. "Thanks Aunt Penny!" Henry shouted as he popped up off the floor and rushed at his Godmother.

Penelope Garcia laughed as she found herself completely wrapped in the arms of her two young nephews. "I guess getting you guys matching remote control cars was a good call then huh?"

"The BEST!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah the BESTEST!" Henry joined in.

"Ah, well then maybe after we're done wrapping presents, if we ask Sam really nice, I bet he'll help us build some ramps and obstacles out of some of the boxes and stuff." Penelope whispered conspiratorially to the boys.

"Will you?" both boys turned eagerly to look at Sam.

"Well yeah!" Sam replied, eager to see the remote control cars in action.

"Thanks Penelope," Meg said in awe as she looked up from the stacks of arts and crafts projects in her lap. She couldn't wait to work on them.

"You're welcome sweetie! I'm glad you liked them… I wasn't sure if you would." Penelope said smiling and happy with the girl's reaction… not to mention that she now had a girl to spoil as well as the boys… and of course there was the soon to be new baby on the team.

* * *

After an entertaining, but exhausting afternoon of unwrapping gifts and playing with new toys with the kids everyone was settling to watch a movie together and relax a bit. The kids were creating a nest of pillows and blankets for themselves on the living room floor while the adults prepared a variety of snacks in the kitchen. The lights were low and the tree was lit, lending its magical ambiance to the room.

"Last night when we decorated the tree, I got to put the angel on top of the tree…" Henry whispered to Jack and Meg as the kids all sat on the floor getting in the next of pillows and blankets that they'd created. "I think she winked at me… like she's watching over us." Henry explained as he looked up to the top of the tree.

"Yeah… my Mom is an angel who watches over me…" Jack nodded as he looked up at the angel on the top of the tree, thinking of his Mom watching over him up in heaven.

"Yeah, my Mom and Dad are angels watching over me too." Meg added as she thought of the parents that she only knew from her Aunt Kate's stories.

Jack turned to look at Henry, "Aunt Jessie says that everyone has a guardian angel…I wonder who yours is." He said, knowing that the younger boy was lucky to still have both his Mom and his Dad that he could see and hug every day.

"I think it's my Aunt Roz. Mommy told me about her a while ago. She died when Mommy was young like us." Henry said as looked up at the angel in thought.

Emily shook her head as she leaned against the doorway listening to the kids talk about their guardian angels. It was sad to her two out of the three kids in the living room knew first-hand the heartbreak of losing a loved one at such a young age… and while Henry might not know about it, his life had certainly been touched and influenced by it. She had definitely not missed JJ's reaction to Kate's pregnancy announcement. JJ might have moved past it, but she was still working on coming to terms with it. She was glad that JJ and Reid had managed to find each other in the aftermath of each of their painful last few years.

"Penny for your thoughts," Hotch murmured as he stepped into the doorway next to Emily, remembering back to when he'd been her confident in the months after her return from the dead.

"I was just thinking how much they've all been through for being so young." She replied nodding her head towards the kids.

"And yet they are a great reminder for the resiliency of the human spirit and how much can be endured, and yet still be happy and joyous and grateful. That's the real miracle of Christmas." Hotch replied turning to look at Emily and study her profile as the lights of the tree played across her skin.

Emily turned to look at Hotch, his words striking a cord with her as she realized that for all she'd been through and lived through, she should take a lesson from the youngest of the BAU family and just be happy and joyous and grateful… it was sometimes easier said than done, but for all she'd lost… there was so much still in front of her. Be happy. Be joyous. Be grateful.

"Emster and bossman…. Look up!" Garcia hooted as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of assorted treats.

Hotch and Emily simultaneous broke eye contact with each other and looked up. There dangling above them from the top of the door jam, was some mistletoe.

"You know the rules Aaron, lay one on her already!" Dave grinned, unable to help but give his newly single friend a hard time.

"Pucker up princess!" Morgan cheered gleefully as they all watched their friends caught under baby girl's strategically placed mistletoe. She'd pointed it out to him earlier, wanting someone else in on it with her.

Emily and Hotch both turned and gave their friends evil glares.

"Don't give us that look. It's mistletoe. It's Christmas. You know the rules." Garcia huffed, raising an eyebrow as she chastened them both.

Emily sighed heavily and tugged on the sleeve of Hotch's sweater. "Let's just do it so they'll let it go." she muttered under her breath.

Hotch nodded in realization that since they were standing under Garcia's mistletoe, they had no choice but to kiss, so he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Seriously, that's it?" Garcia scoffed. "Reid would have done a better job before he and JJ got together and started setting things on fire with their passionate kisses!"

"Hey!" Spence exclaimed in an unsure tone of voice… he couldn't quite figure out if that was a flat out insult or a backhanded compliment… or if it even mattered either way.

"Don't worry… you've kissed just fine since day one Spence." JJ shushed and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kiss again, this time like you mean it." Garcia said, narrowing her eyes at the couple under the mistletoe. How was she supposed to set up Princess Emily the Strange and Great with Sir Bossman if neither of them were going to cooperate?

Hotch and Emily looked at each other, completely perplexed as Emily's fingers curled into his sweater sleeve where their friends couldn't see.

Dave chuckled in amusement, "Kitten, I think if you want them to kiss like they mean it perhaps we shouldn't all stand here staring at them like they are this evenings' main entertainment." He said as he walked across the room. He reached up and patted Aaron on the back in moral support as he brush past him on his way through the doorway and into the living. "Kiddos, have you decided what movie we're going to watch?" he asked, clearly attempting to keep the kids entertained for just a few minutes longer.

One by one and couple by couple they each squeaked past Hotch and Emily in the doorway to join Rossi and the kids in the living room.

"We don't have to kiss again Emily," Hotch said as he started to pull away.

Emily reached up, her fingers curling into the front of his sweater. "I want to… it would make me happy. I believe some would call it a Christmas miracle." She said as she leaned up and planted her lips on his.

Hotch's eyes widened in surprise, then he moaned into the kiss and his arms wrapped around Emily's waist as they sank into the kiss together.

Dave settled in watching in amusement as they kids became completely absorbed in the movie before them. He couldn't help but appreciate the magic of the season… to be honest this year was more magical than most. That most likely had a little something to do with his new found family, not that he wouldn't have still had a Merry Christmas if only had the family in the room with him now to celebrate with this year.

Kate snuggled into Chris' side, enjoying the quiet downtime with her new team, who were really turning out to be some of the best friends she'd had. She teasingly nudged Meg's shoulder with her foot. The teenager merely grabbed her leg and used it as a headrest, snuggling into the side of her Aunt's calf as she continued to watch the movie.

Alex leaned against James' shoulder as she looked around the darkened room. There were days when she'd been in her classroom or her office at Harvard the last few months and wondered the team was up to… she never wondered about the cases like she did after leaving the team the first time around. She cared about the people, worried about them… but not so much the cases anymore. That gave her the peace of mind that she'd made the right decision.

Savannah, Derek, Penelope, and Sam sat watching the movie but talking quietly amongst the four of them. They'd developed a close friendship betwixt the four of them ever since their double date the Valentine's Day before.

JJ sat curled up practically in Spence's lap. She sat with her back in the curve of the sectional and her legs draped over his lap. Her arm rested along the top of the couch, her fingers playing mindlessly in his hair while his arm wrapped around her back, his palm curling around her hip as he held her close. Both of them drifted watching the movie in front of them, but not really paying attention to it, rather enjoying the sensations of their closeness to each other at the moment.

All of the adults in the living occasionally snuck glances at each other, unable to contain their curiosity about what was going on in the other room as the movie played on the screen in front of them and the minutes passed.

"What?" Emily asked as all of the adult eyes in the room turned to look at her and Hotch as they slipped into the room and took a couple of the empty spots on the sectional.

"Nothin'… unless you got somethin' you wanna share." Morgan teased causing Garcia to snicker.

"Nope, I'm good." Emily replied turning to watch the movie.

"That's what he said." Garcia commented softly under her breath causing Morgan to choke and then cough.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that PG." Emily said trying to hide the smile on her face as she pretended to focus on the movie.

Hotch kept his stoically maintained straight face… but he was laughing on the inside at his team and former team members antics. His straight face broke and he smiled as Emily leaned against him and they settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

A couple hours later, the movie was over and everyone gathered their things, preparing to head out. Dave made his excuses to leave first as he had a flight to catch the next morning.

Alex and James were the next to leave. "I'll talk to you later this week." She said as she hugged Spencer. Then she turned to JJ, "Maybe you should come up to Boston for a day or two in the next couple of weeks… it's beautiful with all of the snow. Henry would love it."

"Thanks," JJ smiled. "Let's talk about it in a couple days? I'm sure Henry would love the train ride."

"Hey, we're going to head out too. Thanks for everything. Today was great!" Kate said as guided a sleepy Meg who nodded in agreement as she curled tiredly into her Aunt's side.

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming… and congratulations again." JJ replied giving Kate a goodbye hug as Spence pulled their coats out of the closet and handed them to Chris.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas!" she and Chris said as they headed out the door to their car.

"Hey Penelope, I need to head to firehouse for my shift. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sam said as he glanced at his watch.

"Okay, stay safe." Penelope said as she leaned up and gave Sam a quick goodbye peck on the lips.

"And I need to get going too," Savannah said as she stood up and headed over to grab her coat. "It's okay, you can stay for a bit longer Derek. Penelope, you'll give Derek a ride home, right?" She said as he moved to join her.

Penelope nodded her agreement as she looked up at Morgan and Savannah.

"Okay, I'll see you at home in a little bit." Derek said as he caught Penelope's nodding head out of the corner of his eye and stood up to kiss Savannah goodbye.

Savannah nodded. "I'll probably be asleep. Can you double check that I have my alarm set?" she asked as she yawned.

"Woman, I told you ya shoulda asked for the day off tomorrow." Morgan groaned and then kissed her on the cheek, "but I'll do it. Don't want you oversleeping for your rounds in the morning."

And then it was down to just the sleeping boys on the floor of the living room and the core members of the team who'd worked together the longest and knew each other's every tell.

Emily and Garcia flitted around picking up the stray cup here or there that had been missed and loaded them into the dishwasher while JJ re-wiped down the counters double checked that everything was turned off.

Hotch and Morgan help Reid remove the extra leaves from the table and tuck them away in the closet since they wouldn't be needed for a few days yet until JJ's family came down from Pennsylvania. Then the three of them quickly loaded everybody's remaining things into their cars.

There was a certain familiarity and comradery among them as they worked silently together to finish righting JJ and Reid's house to pre-party conditions. They each knew how and where the others would move without needing to give direction or comment out loud. It was the kind of precision teamwork that came from years of working with and relying on each other. Within short order, the house looked like it had the previous night before, other than the slightly reduced pile of presents under the tree and the two boys sleeping in the pile of pillows and blankets in the middle of the living room.

"Does anybody want coffee or anything?" JJ asked, being the good hostess… and also enjoying the nostalgic moment and memory of a time when it had been just the six of them against the world.

"Nah, we just got done cleanin' everything up blondie. If you have to make coffee it'll just mess everything up again." Morgan grinned as they all lounged, enjoying the lights on the Christmas tree.

"Jayje, do you guys have plans on Monday?" Garcia asked.

"No, I don't think so… why?" JJ asked as she leaned into Spence's side.

"I was thinking we could go shopping and maybe do lunch. With Emily in town it'll be like old times... plus shopping on what would normally be a work day? Total guilty pleasure."

"Okay, I'm in." JJ replied.

"Me too." Emily murmured, into the pillow her face was pressed against.

Hotch smiled as he looked around at the group he'd worked with the longest out of all of the iterations of the BAU alpha team that he'd worked with… it was hard to believe that so much time had passed, but then all he had to do was look down at the two sleeping boys on the floor to see the passage of time. Jack was ten… ten… much too big now for him to carry out to the car. "We should probably get going too…" he said standing up and then kneeling down next to Jack. "Jack, Jack… wake up… we need to go home." He said softly as he shook Jack's shoulder.

"Dad…what?" Jack squinted as he woke up unusual surroundings.

"Shh, Henry's still sleeping." He explained quietly as Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes as he nodded in understanding as his Dad helped guide him into his coat, hat, mittens, and boots.

"Thanks Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer," Jack mumbled, half asleep in the living room still lit mostly by the light of the Christmas tree.

"You're welcome Jack… maybe we can get together this week and see if we can build some cool ramps out of the snow for you and Henry to race your new cars on." Spence replied.

While everyone was distracted as Jack worked his way around the room saying goodbyes and thank yous, Hotch stepped up next to Emily. "So, I was wondering if you would be interested in dinner with Jack and I tomorrow night?"

Emily quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Pizza?"

"If you like." Hotch replied with a smile, knowing Emily's love of all things simple.

"Then it's a date." Emily replied with a large smile.

"Come on baby girl. We should get going too… it's late and you know Esther doesn't like the snowy roads." Morgan said standing up and grabbing his coat and Penelope's.

One last quick round of goodnights and goodbyes left JJ and Spence standing the doorway waving as they saw the last of the team off for the night. Then they turned back to the living room and stood wrapped in each other's arms for a moment watching the little boy sleeping in front of the Christmas tree.

"How can he sleep like that?" Spence asked, "my neck hurts just looking at him all contorted like that."

JJ smiled, "He's six… your thirty-four… that might have something to do with the difference."

"Did you just call me old… I think you just called me old Jennifer." Spence teased as he looked down at her.

"Mmmm, nope you are still my younger boyfriend." JJ said with a laugh.

Spence snorted, "I could be eighty-four and I'd still be your younger boyfriend."

"Well as long as you're a feisty eighty-four, I think we'll be okay." JJ teased back playfully, then paused… fifty years from now seemed like a lifetime away… but as quickly as the last ten years had passed…

Spence walked over to where Henry was sprawled out across the pile of pillows and blankets and managed to pick up the sleeping boy without waking him. He shifted the boy in his arms to get a better grip and then paused next to JJ, who seemed to be lost in thought. "JJ?"

"Hmm?" JJ murmured and then turned to look at Spence carrying Henry. "Oh, bed… right…" she quickly turned off the tree lights and then followed Spence out of the room turning on and off lights as they moved through the house and upstairs.

JJ stood in the doorway of Henry's room, watching as Spence managed to change him into a pair of pajamas and get him tucked in all without waking him.

"What is it?" Spence asked as he came out of Henry's room and caught JJ watching him.

JJ captured his hand and led him to their bedroom. "Let's get ready for bed and then we need to have that talk from earlier. The one I promised."

Spence nodded and followed her, curious about what she was thinking… what she was feeling… and hoping that she would just let it all out.

JJ pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and crawled in next to Spence who was already waiting for her.

Spence rolled onto his side to face her and wrapped his arm around her, and waited. No questioning was necessary, when JJ was ready to talk, she would. He didn't want to interrupt her thought process.

"It was such a shock when Kate announced she was pregnant earlier today." JJ said as her eyes met Spence's, "For a moment I was taken back to finding out I was pregnant and losing the baby all over again… it just sort of hit me… and then it passed and I realized that I was a little jealous… more than a little to be honest."

Spence nodded and waited to see if JJ was going to continue.

"I just… is it wrong for me to be a jealous?" she asked, her voice quivering just a little bit.

"No, it's not wrong to feel what you feel." Spence murmured.

"So if I told you I wanted to have a baby… your baby…" JJ bit her lip as she looked at Spence, studying his face to see his reaction.

"I… you… us… a baby?... are you sure?" Spence asked in wonder as he looked at JJ.

JJ nodded. "It's not what I was thinking of earlier… I was sort of in shock and just you know focusing on the here and now… but then when we were joking about when you're eighty-four… I sort of got lost in thoughts of what our lives would be like fifty years from now… and it made me realize that I'd like for there to a large family… more than just Henry at least."

Spence got lost in the thought of a baby with JJ. He was past the high risk age for schizophrenia… so chances were he'd be okay… a beautiful baby… or two with JJ's beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair and he was a goner and already in love with kids who didn't even exist yet, just like he loved Henry. "Okay," he said taking a deep breath, he needed to be realistic about this. "We should probably wait a couple months… you're coming up on the one year anniversary of… well… I don't have to remind you… and that can be stressful… and I just… I'm not going to lie. I'm in love with the idea of us having kids JJ, but… well we haven't been together a year yet… it hasn't been a year since your abduction… and…" he trailed off as JJ kissed him.

"I know." JJ agreed with him as she pulled back out of the kiss. "Everything you're saying, I know. But I also know what I want long term… and that when I look long term, I see that with you Spence. Fifty years from now, I want there to be kids and grandkids and maybe the beginnings of great-grandkids. I want that… and I want that with you. I will always wonder what the baby I lost would have been like… but that also doesn't mean that I can stop living… if I do, I'll miss out on all the things that could be on top of the things that already can't be."

Spence smiled softly and tucked a stray hair behind JJ's ear. "Okay."

"Okay you'll think about it?" JJ asked.

"No. Okay, I'm in. Let's have a baby… I mean I still think we should wait a few months and get past whatever might come up at the one year anniversary… I mean take it from me – one year anniversaries of bad thing… well they can be pretty powerful. But, yeah… let's have a baby" he continued to ramble until he was stopped short as JJ kissed him again.

Down in the living room, the light from the stars outside the living room window bounced off the eyes of a blue eyed angel perched at the top of the Christmas tree, causing them to twinkle as it watched over the now empty living room with a smile on its face.


End file.
